Nothing That Can't be Fixed
by el2255
Summary: A servant of Voldemort traps Hermione in an amimagus form she couldn't even begin to imagine, and sends her to a pet shop in Diagon alley. Can she avoid being bought until Harry shows up, and can she get him to purchase her and figure out how to return her humanity? And what of her growing feelings for the Boy-Who-Lived?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first ever fanfiction that I've written. I'm surprising myself by doing this right now, as seeing I'm not a super great writer. Because this is my first, it probably won't be super amazing, but I will endeavor to do my best. Also, disclaimer, I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, nor do I want to. With that out of the way, let's begin.

Hermione Granger was not having a good day. Oh, sure, it had started out just fine, but it went downhill quite quickly after lunch. She had decided to go for a walk and think some things over. After the battle on the department of mysteries and Sirius's death, Dumbledore had forbidden any of them to communicate with Harry, citing that "He would want to be alone to work things out.". "Psshhh," thought Hermione, "If there's any time he need friends it's now, and yet Dumbledore forbids us to contact him. What's his game anyway? There are some things that just don't make sense." Of course, things just had to get worse from there. The Universe really seemed to like jabbing at Harry and his friends, without ever giving them anything in return. Hermione felt a spell hit her from behind. Whipping out her wand, She spun around to face whoever had casted the spell. However, as She did so, she felt herself getting shorter, and hairier. She looked down at herself, gasping in horror. The unidentified man chuckled. "I see you've noticed what has happened to you," The unknown man said. "Who are you?" Hermione shouted at the man, almost finished with the transformation. "Who I am is of no importance," he said, "but what matters is that I serve the dark lord. He ordered me to kill you, but I feel like that's far too good for muggle-born scum like you. No, I have instead decided to trap you in your animagus form, and humiliate you by forcing you to act as a common pet. The only way to restore you isn't commonly known, but because I'm not a complete psychopath yet, I'll give you a hint. The book with the ritual to return you is titled Assorted Animagus Rituals And Bindings by Erien Black. There should be a copy in the Black Family Library. Now you're going to a shop on Digon alley to be sold. Good luck." the man said, casting the transportation spell at here, and disapparating on the spot. "Well, snap," Hermione thought as she arrived in an empty cage in the Magical Apothecary in Diagon alley, "My only hope now is for someone I know to pick me."

A/N: So, what did you think? Hermione will not be the main character, but I felt it necessary to start with her to establish a few key plot points early on. Please do review, but don't be super mean. Also, if anyone feels like beta-ing this, that would be nice. See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So my plan for this story is to write as much as I can during the week, and then upload what I have every Saturday. As for the story itself, I'm not completely sure what all will be included yet. Anyway, on with the story.

Harry woke suddenly in the middle of the night, breathing heavily. Reaching to grab his watch, he noted that it was around 2 in the morning. "Strange," He thought to himself, "that was a strange dream. Well, it wasn't Sirius dieing this time, but still, I can't shake the feeling that it was important, and only happened recently. Also, why am I thinking about Hermione right now?" He settled down and returned to sleep.

The Next Day, In The Afternoon

Harry was walking home at the end of his walk when he passed by a storm drain. He could have sworn he heard a soft "meow". "What was that?", Harry thought, his senses kicking into overdrive. Deciding to check the drain (after all, who knows what Voldemort would try next), he walked over and peered inside. He saw a small kitten, and it didn't look too good. "What on earth happened to you?", Harry inquired to the cat. It meowed in response. The kitten was beaten up, and missing a few patches of fur. Its ears were folded back, and it hissed in fear. "Calm down buddy, I won't hurt you." Harry brushed the debris off the cat, and it calmed down. "Let's get you inside," Harry said. Harry continued walking home. When he got to the house, he concealed the kitten in his pocket and snuck upstairs. "Now, we have to wait a bit, but I should be able to get us some food at night." The kitten mewled in response and lay down on his bed. Harry studied some of his books until it was night. "Ok, let me go get some food.". Harry snuck down to the kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed some assorted food, and returned to his room. "Well, let's eat," Harry said, and then Harry and the cat ate. As Harry drifted off to sleep, he could swear the cat was looking at him with a lot more than average animal intelligence. As Harry drifted off to sleep, the cat thought, "He seems nice. Now, I should have just enough energy to turn into my fox form." The cat did so promptly and was replaced by a young fox.

The Next Morning

Harry woke up, groaning. He looked to his left, where the kitten had been last night. "Where did the kitten go?", Harry thought aloud. The fox nuzzled his hand. "Hold on, are you the kitten that was here last night?", Harry asked. The fox nodded. "Ok, so, you're magical. Great." Harry muttered to himself, "Why can my life never be normal?" The fox came and rubbed against him. "Hold on, why does it look like you're growing another tail? Oh well. Hopefully, I can figure that out later. Besides, you seem very smart." Little did Harry realize that in a few days he would get an even bigger surprise.

Over the next few days, Harry and the fox, which he named Alexa, after some prodding from the fox, who seemed to have an almost human-like intelligence. Harry had yet to design a way to communicate with Alexa, but she was trying hard. However, Harry was very focused on studying. He wanted to be prepared for whatever happened next. After about a week and a half, however, there was an odd, unexpected break in Harry's routine.

A/N: I know, I know, it's sort of a cliffhanger. However, I just can't write any more this week. I've kind of put Hermione on the bus, but she will be back, but not until after the school year starts. She won't be happy with that. Also, thank you to those who followed and favorited. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It took me several days to be able to start writing this chapter, because I was busy this week. Now the relationship in this story is going to be Harry/Hermione/OC. That's all I have for the moment.

Disclaimer:(This also applies to the first 2 chapters) I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry had fully expected the day to be just like the past several had. However, this was not to be. When he woke up in the morning an owl was waiting outside his window. He opened the window and retrieved the letter. It read:

Harry,

Hermione has gone missing. Stay at home. Do not leave the house. Contact no one. We are searching for Hermione as quickly as we can.

Dumbledore

"Damn it!" Harry semi-shouted. "Of course he failed to protect her. He messes up so much." Alexa, waking up at this, heard what Harry said. "Of course he messed up, he's the reason for everything that's happened so far." Alexa thought. Even Alexa had heard about the things Harry had done. Everyone had. "However, he needs me now. I'll have enough energy tonight for the final transformation. I had better be right about this." Alexa, still in fox form for the day, rubbed against Harry. "Oh well. I need to keep studying, especially if it can help me find Hermione." Harry said to himself. Harry then went back to his normal schedule, but he was extremely tense all day. Alexa, as a result, was right next to him all day. When he went to sleep, Alexa began transforming back into her normal human form. When she was done, she moved herself next to Harry on the bed and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

"Gaah!" Was the first word out of Harry's mouth as he woke up in the morning. When he had gone to sleep, he only had Alexa in his bed. Now, there was a girl he didn't know in his bed. On closer inspection, Harry noticed that the girl had… fox ears? And a tail, no tails? Harry's shouting had woken Alexa, who was now in human form. "Who the hell are you?" Harry asked. "Simple. It's me, Alexa." Alexa said. Harry promptly fainted.

A/N: Yes, a cliffhanger. The search for Hermione will start next chapter, and Alexa will see some character development. Please read and review.


End file.
